When a vehicle departs from a road, the situation can quickly become extremely dangerous. For instance, there are various roadside objects that a vehicle can collide with, and/or the vehicle may be prone to rollover on grass. Some vehicles are equipped with a road departure mitigation system, and it is expected that the use of such systems will increase in the future. A road departure mitigation system can detect when a vehicle is about to leave the road. In such case, the road departure mitigation system can provide a warning to the driver and/or can automatically control one or more vehicle systems (e.g., steering and/or braking) to prevent the vehicle from departing the road.